1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to operation within heterogeneous wireless systems such as, for example, hybrid network operation in which client devices can connect to any one or more of several networks. More particularly, in one exemplary aspect, the present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for modifying network management for hybrid operation.
2. Description of Related Technology
A cellular network operator provides mobile telecommunications services to the public via a network infrastructure of e.g., cellular base stations (BS), base station controllers, infrastructure nodes, etc. There is a wide variety of cellular network technologies, and historically cellular devices have been specialized for operation within a single cellular network. However, as cellular technologies have become increasingly commoditized, devices are now able to offer so-called “multimode” operation; i.e., a single device that is capable of operation on two or more cellular networks. Multimode operation allows a device to operate on any one of several network technologies, but does not enable operation on multiple network technologies simultaneously.
Incipient research is directed to so-called “hybrid” network operation. During hybrid network operation, the client device operates simultaneously among multiple distinct networks, including those having different technologies. In one exemplary case, a hybrid device can support both: (i) Long Term Evolution (LTE) and (ii) Code Division Multiple Access 1× (CDMA 1×) networks; i.e. the device can maintain a simultaneous connection between a first LTE network and a second CDMA 1× network. For example, a LTE/CDMA 1× hybrid device can conduct a voice call over the CDMA 1× network while the mobile device is in LTE mode. In another exemplary case, a hybrid device can support both: (i) CDMA 1×-EVDO (Evolution Data Optimized) and (ii) CDMA 1× networks.
Existing solutions for hybrid network operation rely on the client device to manage its own operation between networks. Specifically, the client device is responsible for maintaining its active connections to the various service networks; there are no required changes to existing network installations (i.e., hybrid network operation does not affect the legacy hardware and software of the network infrastructure). Client-centric hybrid operation has several benefits. For example, there is very little (if any) infrastructure cost for the network operator. Moreover, hardware costs can be incorporated into the price of consumer devices. Additionally, hybrid network operation will not affect existing legacy devices. Similarly, devices capable of hybrid operation are also capable of normal operation.
However, since existing solutions for hybrid network operation do not require the constituent networks to coordinate with one another, each network of the hybrid network does not have sufficient information to make optimal resource management decisions. In particular, during normal “non-hybrid” operation, a client device may, for example monitor radio link quality of the serving cell, perform neighbor cell measurements, conduct intra/inter-frequency handover between base stations, periodically enter a low power state (discontinuous reception (DRX)), etc. For reasons made more apparent subsequently herein, client device hybrid operation affects existing metrics, reporting, and behaviors, which causes incorrect network management responses.
Consequently, improved methods and apparatus are needed to modify network management for hybrid operation.